The Sixth Sense
by Mikky-sama
Summary: pernahkah kau memikirkan indra keenam yang disebut-sebut manusia? bagaimana rasanya mempunyai indra keenam? my first fantasy/romance fiction. review plissssss...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_The Sixth Sense_ © Mikky-sama

**Genre :**

Fantasy / adventure / romance

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

AU, maybe OOC (hanya persiapan).

_xXx_

__**The Sixth Sense**__

_xXx_

Setiap anak yang lahir pasti punya kelebihan. Entah kelebihan dibidang akademik maupun dibidang nonakademik.

Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang tak diketahui oleh manusia biasa. Apakah kalian pernah berpikir teman dekatmu adalah alien? Makhluk asing dari planet asing? Apakah kalian pernah berpikir jika orang tua kita adalah alien? Atau apakah pernah berpikir jika guru yang mengajarimu di sekolah adalah seorang alien? Yang pasti, kita adalah alien bagi makhluk asing planet lain.

Sayangnya, yang kita jadikan tokoh utama di sini bukan seorang alien. Tema dari cerita ini pun bukan alien. Tidak ada hubungan dengan alien sama sekali. Itu tadi... hanya basa-basi.

Kita bicara tentang potensi seseorang. Ada anak yang diberi kelebihan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Ada yang bisa mahir bermain musik tanpa guru, ada yang pintar dalam hal logika, menonjol dalam hal bahasa, olahraga, dan lainnya. Pernahkah kalian berpikir tentang kelebihan lainnya? Pernahkah kalian mempercayai kelebihan yang kalian pikirkan itu?

Sekarang, aku ingin kalian memikirkan ini. Memikirkan dengan benar. Dan yang penting, ini bukan sebuah... basa-basi.

**Apakah di sini ada yang bisa membaca pikiranku?**

Apakah pertanyaan itu pernah muncul di suatu tempatmu berada? Mungkin saat kalian memikirkan hal kotor dan takut seseorang mengetahui pikiran kotormu.

**Apakah pikiranku dibaca oleh seseorang di sini?**

Pernahkah kalian melontarkan pertanyaan itu? Atau pertanyaan yang tak jauh dari situ?

Aku percaya, bahwa ada seseorang yang mampu membaca pikiran, melihat masa depan, melihat hantu, melihat masa lalu saat menyentuh benda, jiwamu tidak menempati ragamu, memindahkan benda tanpa menyentuhnya, diri yang berpindah tempat dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

Kenapa aku mempercayainya? Karena aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka yang mempunyai kelebihan itu.

Menurutku salah jika kelebihan itu dinamakan _sixth sense_ karena sebenarnya itu adalah salah satu kelebihan dari lima indra yang dimiliki manusia. Seperti melihat masa depan adalah kelebihan pada indra penglihat. Membaca pikiran adalah kelebihan pada indra pendengar—jangan tanya kenapa diberi nama membaca pikiran. Melihat masa lalu saat menyentuh benda adalah kelebihan pada indra peraba. Menggerakkan benda tanpa menyentuh dan diri yang bertransport ke wilayah lain itu adalah kelebihan pada kekuatan otakmu.

Kenapa kita membahas ini terlalu panjang? Karena tokoh utama kita bisa membaca pikiran dan transportasi ke tempat lain. Orang itu adalah aku. Hyuuga Hinata. Jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa melakukannya. Karena aku juga tak tahu.

Orang tuaku tahu kekuatanku saat aku masih bayi. Entah kenapa aku yang tidur nyenyak di kamar jadi berpindah tempat di wastafel dapur. Oh, aku yang malang.

Aku pun dilatih oleh ayahku untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku. Tapi, sampai saat itu aku tak bisa mengendalikan kelebihanku yang bisa transport ke tempat lain. Kalian tak menyadari aku bilang 'saat itu'? Ya, aku tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatanku sampai seorang bernama Uchiha Sasuke menjadi teman sekelasku di SMA sekaligus pacarku datang dalam hidupku.

__**The Sixth Sense**__

Bulan April, awal tahun pelajaran baru dimulai. Seperti tahun sebelumnya, aku harus upacara untuk pembukaan tahun pelajaran baru. Harus berdiri untuk beberapa waktu yang membuat kakiku pegal. Ingin rasanya duduk. Ah, kenapa aku banyak mengeluh?

Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Apakah aku dengan Naruto berada di satu kelas? Ah, pidato... cepetan selesai. Bosen, nih. Ah, ngikutin caranya Naruto aja deh. Baca pikiran orang.

Aku mencari–cari pikiran konyol yang cocok untuk ditertawai. Tapi tetap melihat si penceramah di depan.

'Aduh, kurang berapa hari lagi, sih? Aku kebelet nih.'

'Ah, nyesel deh. Kenapa baju kemaren gak aku ambil aja ya? Padahal lagi _discount_.'

'Badanku bau, gak, ya? Gara-gara bangun telat jadi gak sempet mandi.'

'Sebentar lagi pidatonya selesai. Lima, empat, tiga, dua...'

"Sekian dari saya, selamat pagi," akhir pidato.

"Lho, kok tau?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku pun mencari sumber pikiran tadi.

'Hati-hati kepeleset,' kata pikiran tadi yang kudengar.

Gyuuut...

Si pemberi ceramah tadi hampir jatuh terpeleset karena tanah yang basah akibat hujan tadi malam. Entah kenapa aku sangat yakin dia bisa berpikiran seperti itu. Apakah dia bisa mengendalikan orang lain? Atau, apakah dia bisa melihat masa depan?

'Hinata, Hinata!' seseorang memanggilku dengan pikirannya. Aku mencari pikiran itu. Dan aku mendapati sepupuku—Neji—sedang memanggilku dalam pikirannya.

'Ada apa?' kataku dengan bahasa isyarat dengan menggerakkan tanganku.

'Tetap buka pikiranmu. Ini misi kita yang pertama,' katanya dalam pikirannya.

'Oke,' kataku dengan membentuk huruf O dengan menyatukan ibu jariku dengan telunjukku.

Oke, ini menyusakan. Aku harus menggerakkan tanganku tanpa menarik pandangan orang. Menggunakan bahasa isyarat yang biasanya digunakan untuk berkomunikasi dengan seorang tunarungu. Sedangkan Neji hanya bicara dalam pikirannya saja.

'Aku ada di kelas X-3,' kata pikiran tadi.

'Dan aku duduk dengan seorang gadis bernama... Hyuuga Hinata? Baiklah, aku mengerti,' kata pikiran itu lagi. Dan kali ini dia menyebut namaku.

"Di mana anak itu?" kataku pada diri sendiri seraya mencari anak itu.

"Ah, aku lapar," ucapku pada diri sendiri.

Beginilah jika aku menggunakan kekuatanku. Jadi mudah lapar. Dan jika aku tak cepat makan, aku langsung jatuh tidur. Tapi, sebenarnya itu tak berlaku saat aku membaca pikiran. Itu berlaku saat aku menggunakan _teleport_-ku. Sebentar, hari ini aku belum menggunakan _teleport_-ku. Bagaimana aku lapar?

Oh, ya! Aku lupa satu hal. Aku belum sarapan.

Ah, aku harus cari makanan dulu agar aku tidak jatuh tidur di kelas pertama di jam pertama. Sepertinya aku memang harus duduk di sebelah anak itu. Aku harus cari makanan dulu.

Untung upacara sudah selesai. Aku bisa mencari Neji untuk meminta beberapa roti darinya. Aku lupa membawa makanan yang biasa aku bawa. Neji juga sepertiku, mudah lapar jika menggunakan kekuatannya. Tapi dia tidak jatuh tidur saat sudah sangat lapar. Aku berpikir, kenapa semuanya menyusahkanku?

"Neji!" panggilku kepada sepupuku. Aku berjalan mengikutinya. Dia masih berjalan, sepertinya dia tidak mendengarkanku. "Neji!" panggilku lagi.

"Ya?" Neji pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku butuh makanan," kataku. "Aku belum sarapan," sambungku.

"Kau tidak membawa kue coklatmu?" tanya Neji padaku.

"Aku lupa," kataku pada Neji seraya tersenyum kepadanya.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku. Tasku ada di kelas," kata Neji.

Aku dan Neji berjalan beriringan di koridor. Kami berjalan menuju kelas Neji yang berada di sebelah deretan kelas satu. Ya, Neji adalah kakak kelasku di sekolah ini. Tapi Neji menyuruhku memanggilnya Neji, tanpa embel-embel. Oke, aku mengerti.

Neji masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan aku menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya dan tak lama kemudian dia keluar.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku juga tidak bawa rotiku," kata Neji.

"O-oke. Aku mengerti. Mungkin aku harus tidur di kelas," kataku.

"Jika kau lelah, ke UKS-lah," kata Neji.

Aku pun menautkan ibu jariku dengan telunjuk. Aku berjalan menjauhi Neji. Aku sudah mulai pusing sekarang. Aku harus segera ke kelas X-3.

Aku membuka pintu kelas yang tertera X-3 setelah aku mengetuk pintu. "_Sumimasen_," kataku sambil membungkuk. Aku mencari tempat yang kosong. Dan aku duduk di deretan paling belakang di pojok. Dan sebelahku ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Kau mau ini?" tanya anak laki-laki itu. Dia menyodorkan roti berukuran sedang kepadaku. Aku menatap mata hitamnya.

"Terimakasih," kataku padanya. Aku mengambil makanan yang dia berikan kepadaku.

Oke, tidak ada racun. Aku baru saja membaca pikirannya.

Aku langsung membuka mulutku dan memakannya sebelum seorang guru datang dan melarangnya makan dalam kelas. Dan juga sebelum aku jatuh tidur dan guru memukulku.

"Kenapa kau harus terburu?" tanya anak itu padaku.

Aku mengunyah roti itu dahulu sebelum aku bicara. Aku akan mati konyol jika aku mati gara-gara tersedak. "Aku belum sarapan," kataku.

"Tapi kau bisa memakannya saat istirahat," katanya.

"Aku bisa jatuh tertidur jika aku tidak makan," balasku.

"Eh?"

"Lupakan," kataku yang masih memakan roti itu.

Aku masih tetap memakan roti yang diberikannya kepadaku. Tiba-tiba sebuah jari menyentuh pipiku. Telunjuknya menyentuh pipiku.

"Hyuuga Hinata, dapat membaca pikiran dan berteleportasi. Dan satu lagi," katanya dan sontak saja aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Dan apa?" tanyaku.

"Dan namaku Sasuke," katanya.

"Oh, ya. Salam kenal, Sasuke," kataku yang kemudian meneruskan makannya.

"Bagaimana punya kelebihan?" tanyanya.

"Maksudmu membaca pikiran dan berteleportasi? Semacam itu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Bukankah kau sendiri bisa melihat masa depan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak enak. Semua yang sudah kau ketahui akan terjadi, tak ada kejutan. Dan aku harus berpura-pura terkejut jika seseorang akan memberiku kejutan," katanya seraya melihat depan. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Nona Hyuuga?" tanyanya seraya menatapku.

"Tidak enak," kataku yang kemudian memakan rotiku kembali.

"Tidak enak? Apanya yang tidak enak?" tanyanya.

"Tidak enak saja," kataku. "Tunggu, namamu Sasuke?" tanyaku dan dia mengangguk.

"Kau terkenal juga di sekolah ini," kataku kemudian. Aku memang sedang membaca pikiran anak di kelas ini dan saat aku upacara, kalau tidak salah aku juga mendengar nama Sasuke disebut-sebut.

"Benarkah? Seberapa tenar?" tanyanya.

"Kau ingin aku memberitahu?"

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Setenar entahlah. Aku bingung membandingkan dengan siapa," kataku.

"Apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku?" tanya.

"Kau bisa meramal?" tanyaku seraya membalikkan tubuhku.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu dan ramal aku?" kataku membuat perjanjian.

"Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya?" tanyanya padaku dengan alis sedikit bertautan.

"Ya, meski sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu percaya ramalan," kataku.

"Baiklah. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi," katanya.

"Mereka memikirkan kau itu keren dan menyebutmu sebagai hal yang memuakkan bagiku. Beberapa bilang mereka mau menjauhkanmu dariku karena menurut mereka kita terlalu dekat. Dan satu orang berpikiran mau membunuhmu. Entah itu gurauan atau apa," kataku.

"Siapa yang mau membunuhku?" tanyanya.

"Hanya berlaku satu pertanyaan," kataku seraya mengangkat jari telunjukku.

'Apa mereka mau menangkapku?' pikir Sasuke saat itu.

"Menangkapmu? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Dia menutup mulutku yang setengah penuh dengan roti.

'Sstt... Telinga mereka tajam. Bahkan jika dia didekatmu, mereka bisa membaca pikiranmu,' pikirnya.

'Mereka siapa?' pikirku seraya membulatkan mata. Ah, bodohnya aku. Aku tahu dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranku.

'Maaf, aku harus menutup pikiranku,' katanya dan dia melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulutku. Dia pun kembali ke posisi semula. Duduk menghadap papan tulis.

"Hey, Sasuke, bicaralah. Setidaknya keluarkan satu dua kata," kataku.

"Nanti kujelaskan," katanya yang masih diam menghadap papan tulis.

'...'

Apa?

Pikiran apa barusan? Aku dalam bahaya. Apakah ada pemangsa di kelas ini?

Aku mencari seseorang yang pikirannya barusan terlitas dalam telingaku. Tapi tidak ada seseorang yang mencurigakan di kelas ini.

Jadi, siapa tadi?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ada pikiran aneh yang terlintas," kataku.

'Tutup pikiranmu. Kita dalam zona berbahaya,' kata Sasuke melalui pikirannya.

Baiklah, aku mengerti, Tuan Pengatur.

Pikiran di sekitarku lama-lama mulai menjauh dan akhirnya aku hanya mendengar suara anak yang berbincang-bincang.

Aku berulang kali menguap karena guru belum datang juga. Ini sangat membosankan. Tidak bisa membaca pikiran anak. Aku pun tidak bisa bicara dengan teman yang lainnya. Ini sangat membosankan.

'Hahaha, sepertinya kau bosan.'

Suara apa itu?

Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti hendak mau menyebrang jalan. Mencari orang yang bicara dalam pikiranku.

Otakku masih milikku, kan?

Aku meremas-remas kepalaku sendiri. Menutup mataku untuk beberapa saat dan membuka mata.

Tidak, tidak. Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku. Itu hanya khayalan. Bagaimana bisa sebuah suara menyusup ke dalam otakku? Aku harus tenang.

Aku memijat-mijat kecil kepalaku.

'Kau bingung, ya? Datanglah padaku,' suara itu datang lagi ke dalam otakku. Apa otakku sedang bermasalah? Tidak. Pergi, pergi.

Aku meggeleg-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Ah, siapa kau?" kataku seraya berdiri dari tempatku. Aku tidak menghiraukan belasan pasang mata yang menatapku. Aku berjalan dan lari keluar.

'Di mana dirimu?' kataku dalam pikiran. Aku tetap berlari menyusuri setiap koridor.

'Temukan aku jika kau bisa,' kata suara itu. Suara itu terlihat lebih berat sekarang.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya?' tanyaku pada suara itu.

'Temukan aku dan kau akan tahu siapa aku,' suara itu bicara dalam otakku.

'Hinata, sadar.'

'Temukan aku dan aku akan memakanmu.'

'Huahahahaha...' suara itu tertawa dalam anganku. Tertawa yang mengerikan. Tawa seorang setan. Setannya setan. Bukan. Iblisnya iblis.

Aku terhenti. Kepalaku terasa sakit. Tiba-tiba mataku gelap. Dan aku merasa takut. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut.

__**The Sixth Sense**__

"Hinata, bangun! Hey, bangun," seseorang memanggilku dan mengguncangkan tubuhku. Setitik cahaya yang kulihat semakin membesar. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat seseorang yang kukenal berada di depanku.

Aku bangun dari tidurku dan mulai bernafas lega. Aku berada di tempat tak kukenal. Tempat yang asing bagiku. Aku berada di bawah pohon sakura yang besar dan di sampingku ada Sasuke.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya padamu. Kita membolos gara-gara teleportasimu," kata Sasuke dengan nada menjengkelkan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku tak tahu apa-apa," kataku protes padanya. Aku membersihkan rumput kering yang menempel padaku.

"Kau terus kupanggil sepangjang koridor dan sebelum kau keluar dari kelas," katanya. Dia membenarkan posisinya dan memandang ke depan.

"Aku tak tahu, apa yang merasuki otakku tadi," kataku. Aku melipat kakiku, aku pun duduk bersila.

"Itu tadi makhluk berbahaya. Jiwa anak yang mempunyi kelebihan seperti kita adalah makanannya. Dia adalah predator. Dia lebih dari seorang pemangsa. Pemangsa hanya mengambil kelebihan kita, jika predator mengambil nyawa kita," jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa dia bisa masuk pikiranku saat aku menutup pikiranku?" tanyaku.

"Karena kau sedang lahir," katanya yang pasti aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Mungkin dia seorang penyair sehingga menggunakan bahasa yang begitu rumit bagiku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Kekuatan ketigamu sedang lahir. Maka dari itu kau merasa sangat lemah," katanya.

Ah, aku baru menyadari itu. Aku tidak menggunakan teleportasiku tapi aku merasa lapar. Dan juga, konsentrasiku hari ini kacau. Tak bisa mencari Sasuke saat upacara tadi. Biasanya mataku langsung menangkap orang yang sedang melontarkan pikirannya dalam otakku. Dan juga aku tidak tahu orang yang berpikiran untuk membunuh Sasuke. Itu sebabnya aku tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Dan juga, kau belum bisa mengendalikan teleportasimu. Itu mempermudah mereka untuk mengacaukanmu," sambungnya.

"Kau, dari mana kau tahu semua ini?" tanyaku.

"Ayahku, dia adalah ketua perkemahan musim panas di Osaka. Perkemahan untuk manusia seperti kita," jelasnya.

"Ayahmu adalah Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Ya, kau dapat undangan untuk ke sana?"

"Ya, bagaimana mereka tahu jika aku dan sepupuku bisa?" tanyaku.

"Ayah menyebarkan orang untuk mencari manusia seperti kita di seluruh pelosok negeri," jawabnya.

"Dan kenapa manusia sepertiku dicari?" tanyaku. "Dan lagi, apa kekuatan ketigaku? Apakah itu bagus?" tanyaku lagi. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Sasuke yang duduk dengan menekuk kakinya dan menumpukan tangannya di atas lututnya

"Kekuatan ketigamu... sangat istimewa... aku iri," katanya. Dia menatapku dengan mata tajamnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Yang datang kepadamu tidak hanya satu tapi dua," katanya lagi.

"Jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat katakan," kataku.

"Kau bisa... mengendalikan benda dan... kau bisa... menghilang."

**^ Bersambung... ^**

Mikky : gaje ah... *ngacir*

Choco : Reviewnya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_The Sixth Sense_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_Fantasy, romance, adventure_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC_ (hanya persiapan).

**A/N :**

Hoi, hoi, Mikky _update fiction_ ini, nih *dilempari pentungan* oya, Mikky belum ceritain asal usul cerita ini tercipta, ya? Cerita ini terilhami dari teman Mikky yang bisa baca pikiran. Gak cuma satu anak, tiga bahkan lebih yang bisa. Dari saat itu Mikky selalu berpikiran 'ada yang bisa baca pikiran, gak, ya?' sambil tengok kanan-kiri. Dan jujur, aku pernah merasa ada suara masuk telingaku. Rasanya suara itu deket banget tapi gak ada siapa-siapa di deketku. Dan ada lagi, terilhami karena ada grup _facebook_ yang merupakan kumpulan anak di sekolahku yang bertalenta seperti ini. Ya, di sekolahku banyak anak yang punya kekuatan kaya gini. Jadi, kalau di sekolah Mikky gak berani berpikiran macam-macam. Siapa yang di-_invite_ dalam grup itu, berarti dia anak spesial atau yang lebih tepatnya anak nila atau indigo. _Sorry_, untuk anak sekolahku karena aku ngebocorin rahasia umum di sekolah kita. Tapi tenang, guru-guru, kan, gak banyak yang tahu. Oke, Mikky gak akan ceritain _sixth sense_ Mikky, soalnya Mikky sendiri lebih suka yang logis daripada yang sulit ditangkap oleh pikiran. Jadi, Mikky jarang bahkan hampir gak pernah ngegunain _sixth sense_ Mikky. Lagi pula, setiap Mikky gunain, Mikky jadi pusing dan gampang lelah sampai pernah ketiduran di kelas.

**BRDRA (Balasan Review Dari **_**Readers Anonymous**_**)**

**Mochii mochii shinta** : _"Bagus,tp ntar _romance_nyua di tambahin yaaaaaaaa!*sebar-sebar kertas ulangan... O.k...semangat!by sasuhina _lover_ yg menantimu!"_

oke, _chaper_ ini Mikky usahain _romance_-nya bertambah 5 gram *dilempar*

**R** : _"hahah aku juga pernah berfikir seperti itu, apakah ada yg baca pikiranku ? Malah aku curiga sama mamah dan papahku takutnya mereka bisa baca pikiranku *loh? Kok jadi curcol* haha akhir kata deh. Lanjutt :)"_

ah, aku tiap waktu. Apalagi kalau ketemu temenku yang bisa baca pikiran. Rasanya, aku harus nutup pikiranku rapat-rapat. Tapi masalahnya ada temenku yang dia kuat banget, meski aku nutup pikiranku, dia bisa baca kalau dia mau. Ini menyebalkan *malah curcol* oke, ini udah _update_

**Archie Medes** : _"Woah~ _fict_-mu bagus Mikky-_sama_.. Ide-nya juga unik.. Tapi kalau kemampuannya ada tiga bukannya _seventh and eighth sense_? #ditabok gara-gara banyak bacod. Btw, sebenarnya aku juga ada sedikit (sedikit banget)kemampuan melihat masa depan.. Cuma melalui mimpi aja sih, itupun jarang banget.. Hehe.."_

makasih pujiannya. Itu buat orang biasa tapi di sini Hinata aku jadiin anak nila atau indigo. Bakal kebongkar di _chapter_ ini, kok. Jadi, anak indigo itu gak cuma punya satu kekuatan. Dia punya beberapa kekuatan. Tokoh Hinata sebenernya jadi kaya temenku yang bingung sama dirinya sendiri. Dia sering ngira dirinya gila atau punya kepribadian ganda, padahal dia indigo. Hm... aku jadi keinget temenku kalau dengerin ceritamu bisa tahu lewat mimpi. Oke, selamat membaca

**lollytha-chan gagal login** : _"slam knal ya~ ide yg unik nih.. Jrang ad _fic_ yg gtu loh.. Siapa yg mngincar mreka?monster kah?*tbak* ok,apdet yo~"_

idenya unik? Makasih... Mikky harus berterimakasih pada indigo-indigo yang menginspirasi Mikky

**n** : _"bagaimana ini ada makhluk berbahaya lewat~nutup mata n mulut~"_

orang gaje lewat *ditendang*

**Yui-chan** : _"Ceritanya unik lho _author-san_. Ide cerita nya ky di _film_ apa yg nama nya,aku lupa. Hehe.. _Sorry_.. Aku suka ceritanya. _So_,apdet kilat ya~ _Fic_ yg lain jg di tunggu. Slm kenal"_

woh, film apa? Aku baru bikin ceritanya udah dibuat _film_! *girang* #MaksudL? Makasih udah baca dan menunggu _fiction_ Mikky :D

**Ryu Uchiha** : _"wew, keren :D Tapi sasu.a Trlalu _Kind_ :) kmu Janji nge_Tag_ aku d _Traumatic Love_, inget ga ? D:"_

oke, di sini Sasuke Mikky buat cuek bebek sama Hinata. Mengabaikan Hinata sampai Hinata sebel. Hahaha *ditampol* eh, nge-_tag_? Eh, siapa, ya? Aku gak tau kamu *ditelen*

**Shyoul lavaen** : _"Kkuatan sasu pa ja?wah q jdi gregetan ma bkal pnya 4 kekuatan?emang se2org yg sdh pny kekuatan sprti tu bsa tmbah ya..jdi bkatny sjak lhir bsa tmbah sesuai prkmbangan dirinya?mnrut senpai kekuatan sprti tu d"dnia nyata da pa g?pa sasu jga tau lau dy bkal jdian ma hina?klhatnny hdp sasu emang jdi mmbsankn gra2 kkuatan tu ya..updete cpet n pnjngin..^_^"_

kekuatannya Sasuke apa aja, ya? Jawab gak ya? Nanti tahu sendiri, kok. Hm.. gimana ya? Aku juga bingung, aku sendiri lebih percaya hal logis daripada kaya begituan. Mungkin kalau manusia biasa mungkin diperoleh dengan berusaha, ya(?). Baru bisa namba kekuatan (kaya makanan aja). Keluargaku sebenernya bisa semua tapi keluargaku gak percaya kaya gituan *malah curcol* Orang tuaku dan abangku kampusnya di ITS, nanti bakal buka jurusan 'indra keenam' *ditampol*. Yang sedikit lebih banyak percaya kaya gituan itu abang sama adik Mikky. Jadi, mereka bisa ngasah(?) kekuatannya. Hm.. kalau dibilang percaya sih iya tapi gak juga. Oke, aku bisa baca pikiran tapi aku gak tahu jalan pikiran seseorang itu. Aku pernah salah paham sama pacarku yang dulu gara-gara baca pikirannya. Kukira maksudnya begini tapi ternyata salah. Jadi, baca pikiran kaya yang di _fiction_ ini gak _real_, sama kaya kekuatan baca pikiran Edward di Twilight. Baca pikiran yang pernah kualami seperti menyusun _puzzle_, tidak langsung tahu apa maksud pikirannya. Meskipun begitu aku pernah beberapa kali langsung menangkap maksud pikiran seseorang. Gak tahu kenapa. Intinya, aku percaya ada orang yang bisa baca tapi kemampuannya itu belum tentu akurat. Hm... Sasuke jelas tahulah kalau Hinata nanti jadi pacarnya. Kalau lihat masa depan itu masih lebih mending daripada baca pikiran. Pernah gak bayangin? Dulu aku pas percaya bisa baca pikiran, aku mau pulang tapi bukuku ketinggalan dan aku harus ke kelas lagi. Ada anak-anak cewek lagi gosip dan itu gosip tentang aku yang langsung bikin 'JLEB'. Oke, kurasa ini kepanjangan. Selamat membaca

Bagi yang gak berkenan dengan cerita ini yang terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, maaf. Maaf. Mikky hanya menyalurkan kreativitas dalam hal menulis. _Happy reading, minnasan_..

**:: **_**The Sixth Sense**_** ::**

Mengendalikan benda?

Hm... mungkin tanpa sadar aku sudah memilikinya. Bukankah aku punya _teleport_? Aku pernah memindahkan piring dan hasilnya hanya pinda sepuluh sentimeter dan...

Pyarrr...

Jatuh.

Bukankah itu termasuk mengendalikan benda? Hm... mungkin ini adalah pendalaman dari _teleport_-ku.

Dan menghilang.

Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?

KEREN!

Bagaimana cara melakukannya? Jika aku bisa, aku akan menakuti anak-anak lain yang sering mengejekku aneh, gila dan lainnya. Aku akan menghilang dan bersuara di dekat mereka sehingga mereka berpikiran aku sudah mati dan jadi arwah gentayangan. Dengan memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku senang.

Tidak punya teman itu menyebalkan. Lebih tepatnya dijauhi teman. Entah kenapa sekitarku menganggap aku aneh dan sebagainya. Mungkin aku memancarkan aura jelek pada mereka sehingga aku dijauhi—lebih tepatnya dikucilkan.

Tapi dasarnya aku memang susah bersosialisasi dan aku lebih suka menyendiri daripada berteman dengan anak lainnya. Apa itu salah?

"Bagaimana cara untuk menghilang?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang bersandar pada pohon sakura yang besar itu. Dia menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan angin musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Aku belum tahu," jawabnya yang masih menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana cara mengendalikan _teleport_-ku?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tengah menatap wajahnya dengan panuh harap. Aku ingin bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan banar. Agar tidak repot jika aku pindah ke tempat yang tak aku kenal dan tak aku inginkan.

"Aku juga belum tahu," katanya yang masih mempertahankan posisinya.

Aku mencoba membaca pikirannya dan tak ada pikiran yang kudengar darinya. Ini sangat menyebalkan. Dia menutup pikirannya meskipun sedang bersamaku dan tak ada orang lain selain dirinya dan aku.

"Ah, kau menyebalkan!" kataku seraya menghempaskan tubuhku pada batang pohon sakura. Aku tidak menatapnya lagi.

Aku merasakan dia membuka matanya dan menatapku. Tapi tidak ada pikiran yang keluar. Rasanya ingin kuobrak-abrik pikirannya sehingga aku tahu pikirannya itu. Ayolah, keluarkan pikiranmu itu!

Tiba-tiba tangannya menggenggam tangan kananku. Sontak saja aku menatapnya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga. Jika aku tak menyentuhmu, aku akan tertinggal di entah-di-mana-ini dan kau sudah berpindah tempat," katanya. Ternyata dia takut kalau aku secara tidak sengaja menggunakan _teleport_-ku.

"Oh," kataku. Kurasa wajahku memanas. Apakah wajahku memerah?

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanyanya padaku. Mata hitam kelamnya menatapku tajam.

"Malu," jawabku.

"Bukan itu. Maksudku saat kau dikejar suara aneh itu. Bukankah kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanyanya dengan pertanyaan lebih spesifik.

"Oh," kataku sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kukira dia tanya tentang perasaanku saat ini. "Aku merasa takut, sangat takut," sambungku.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa takut?" tanyanya lagi. Entah kenapa aku menjadi seperti penjahat yang sedang diintrogasi oleh polisi.

"Ti-tidak," jawabku.

"Hn."

"Apa ramalannya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh ke arahku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan apa-maksudmu.

"Ramalan yang kau janjikan," kataku dan membuat Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon sakura dan menutup matanya. Aku menatap wajahnya dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Umurku. Apakah umurku panjang? Dan apakah aku akan hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kusukai?" tanyaku dengan penuh harap. Meski aku tidak terlalu percaya ramalan, aku hanya ingin sekedar tahu.

"Kau akan mati pada umur tujuh belas," katanya yang membuat aku mendelik tidak percaya. Seolah tahu tatapan yang sedang kuberikan, dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kau mempunyai anak diumur sembilan belas tahun," sambungnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku heran dengan kalimat yang diberikan Sasuke. Apa itu tadi puisi? Mati diumur tujuh belas tahun dan punya anak diumur yang kesembilan belas. Berarti saat aku punya anak, aku adalah setan. Haha, sangat menghibur. Leluconnya sungguh tidak lucu.

"Hn," jawabnya dengan sebuah kata yang aneh keluar dari pita suaranya. Dia masih memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke.

Berarti, aku tidak hidup bahagia dengan orang yang aku sukai. Karena aku tidak pernah berharap menikah dengan setan. Membayangkan wajah setannya saja aku tak sudi. Cuih cuih...

"Pikirkan sekolah," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" sontak aku pun melihatnya dengan tatapan bingungku.

"Pikirkan kau ingin ke sekolah. Mungkin itu akan membuat _teleport_-mu bekerja," jelasnya.

Oke, Tuan Menyebalkan.

Aku pun memikirkan apa yang diperintahkannya. Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengikuti perintah Sasuke karena dia sudah membuatku jengkel. Tapi di sisi lain aku ingin kembali ke sekolah. Hal yang ingin kulakukan setelah aku kembali ke sekolah adalah memeluk guru yang sedang mengajar karena aku tidak tersesat di daerah entah-di-mana-ini.

Di saat aku sedang memikirkan tempat yang harus kupikirkan, dengan cepat kedua tangan kekar Sasuke meraih pipiku dan menghadapkan wajahku ke samping sehingga aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan hidungnya menempel pada pipi kananku. Dan aku baru sadar, bibirku menempel pada bibirnya. Tangannya sudah mengunci kepalaku dengan meletakkannya di belakang kepalaku dan pundakku. Aku kaget. Mataku seakan mau meloncat dari tempatnya sedangkan dia menutup matanya. Dia melumat bibirku, sesekali dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah lain. Aku menutup mataku.

Ini sudah melewati batas.

'Neji, bantu aku,' teriakku dalam hati.

Bruk.

"Hi-Hinata? A-apa yang se-sedang kau la-kukan?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya sudah tersimpan dalam memori otakku—suara Neji.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku mendapati wajahku dan wajah Sasuke sangat dekat. Manik hitamnya bertemu dengan manik putihku. Aku menindih tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring di lantai koridor sekolahku. Kedua lutut kakiku menumpu tubuhku dan mengunci tubuh Sasuke yang menempel pada lantai. Aku menumpukan siku-siku tanganku di samping kepalanya. Aku yang baru sadar posisi kami, langsung menyingkir dari tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke langsung duduk di lantai seraya menatap Neji. Sasuke terengah-engah. Apa dia menahan nafas?

Aku menghampiri Neji yang terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Neji, ayo pulang," rengekku padanya seraya menarik-narik lengan kemejanya. Dia melihatku sebentar kemudian menatap Sasuke kembali.

"Ayo," jawab Neji akhirnya.

Aku dan Neji pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk di lantai.

'Sampai jumpa,' kupikir itu pikiran Sasuke. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang—tempat aku meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis. Terlalu tipis untuk sebuah senyuman.

Aku dan Neji sudah ada dalam mobil sekarang. Neji duduk di bangku pengemudi sedangkan aku duduk di bangku penumpang sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana kau kenal dengan anak polisi itu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba. Aku yang sedari tadi melamun pun tersentak kaget.

"Anak polisi?" tanyaku.

"Ya, dia anak kepala polisi, Uchiha Fugaku. Iya, kan?" tanyanya memastikan dan aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan tentangnya?" tanyaku pada Neji yang menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan berusaha keluar dari parkiran.

"Dia adalah seorang psikometri anggota kepolisian," kata Neji yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya di atas jalanan yang rata.

Mataku terbelalak. Aku tak percaya. Orang yang aku kagumi selama ini si Uchiha Sasuke? Orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamaku. Orang yang kuanggap sebagai orang paling menyebalkan.

"Ja-jadi, dia adalah _Hand of_ _Angel _yang disebut-sebut di koran?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Aku menatap Neji yang sedang serius dengan jalanan. Aku menatap dengan penuh harap agar Neji mengatakan 'tidak, aku tadi bercanda' atau 'bukan, dia hanya seorang psikometri amatiran'.

Ayo, katakan hal itu!

"Ya, dia orangnya," katanya yang langsung membuatku menundukkan kepala.

Oke, sekarang aku tahu dua kekuatan yang dipunyainya. Melihat masa depan dan psikometri—mengetahui riwayat suatu benda.

Ah, apa aku yang terlalu bodoh, ya?

_Hyuuga Hinata, dapat membaca pikiran dan berteleportasi._

Kata-kata yang diucapkan saat menyentuh kulitku. Mungkinkah? Lupakan, lupakan!

Oke, akan aku jelaskan. Selain Naruto, aku mengagumi seseorang yang identitasnya tidak diketahui. Dia terkenal dengan sebutan Tangan Malaikat. Kenapa? Karena si Uchiha Sasuke Yang Menyebalkan itulah, banyak penjahat yang berhasil ditangkap. Dengan menyentuh barang di TKP, dia langsung memahami sejarah benda itu—lebih tepatnya kejadian yang dialami benda itu—dan dengan kemampuan melihat masa depan, dia langsung tahu di mana penjahat itu berada.

Aku menatap tangan kananku yang digenggamnya tadi.

Tangan ini digenggam oleh _Hand of Angel_. Idolaku, si pembela kebenaran.

Aish... apa yang kupikirkan? Kau tidak boleh menyukainya, Hinata. Tapi menyukainya wajar, kan? Dia orang menyebalkan, Hinata. Aku mengidolakannya dari dulu.

"Aaaa... pergi!" pekikku. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah sedikit berantakan. Neji yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan hanya menoleh sebentar ke arahku.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabku polos. Aku bingung dengan pikiranku yang bertengkar dalam otakku. Aku bingung. Di satu sisi, diriku melarangku untuk menyukai Sasuke. Di lain sisi, aku menyukainya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi?" tanya Neji yang sontak membuatku mengingat kejadian di bawah pohon sakura yang amat besat itu. Tanganku meraba bibirku yang menempel pada bibirnya. Ada kelembutan di balik ciumannya tadi. "Dia menciummu?" tebak Neji setelah memandangku yang sedang memegangi bibirku sendiri.

"Eh? Eh, tidak. Tidak terjadi apa-apa," jawabku menyangkal tebakan Neji yang memang benar. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dari bibirku.

Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan kami. Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutku menyebalkan—Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tahu itu menyebalkan tapi aku masih saja memikirkannya.

Pada akhirnya, mobil kami sampai di halaman _mansion_ Hyuuga. Aku masuk ke dalam mansion itu dan disambut beberapa _maid_ yang menjaga pintu. Aku langsung menuju kamarku. Mencari seseorang yang bukan orang—mungkin lebih tepat dengan sesuatu.

"Mama," panggilku saat memasuki kamarku. Aku menemukan sosok yang kucari dan memeluknya. Merasakan kehangatan yang tak bisa kurasakan. Aku duduk di tempat tidurku setelah melepas pelukanku.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku padanya. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan membelai lembut pipiku.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan," katanya padaku yang masih tersenyum. Aku bisa melihat senyum malaikatnya. Terlihat pendar yang selalu kurindukan. Pendar yang membuat bebanku hilang, pendar yang membuat aku bisa tidur nyenyak, pendar yang selalu menenangkanku.

"Tapi kali ini aku tak tahu," kataku seraya memeluknya kembali. Dia membelai rambut di belakang kepalaku.

"Semuanya datang dari hati. Jangan kau telantarkan hatimu," katanya yang masih membelaiku. Dia membelaiku dengan lembut, sangat lembut sehingga aku tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tidur nyenyak yang jarang kurasakan.

Saat aku bangun, aku berada di tempat tidurku yang berukuran _queen size_. Seragam yang kukenakan agak kusut. Aku melihat jam tanganku.

Pukul 2.35 _p.m_.

Apa yang kulakukan setelah ini?

Kruyuk... kruyuk...

Suara perutku seakan menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku menyingkirkan selimutku dan mencari alas kaki di bawah ranjangku. Aku berjalan ke arah cermin besar yang ada di kamarku. Melihat penampilanku yang kacau. Perlahan aku melihat sayap putih transparan di punggungku. Sayap itu bersinar, mempunyai pendar yang selalu kurindu.

Ah, imajinasiku terlalu tinggi. Tapi itu membuatku tersenyum senang.

Tanganku menyentuh pipiku di cermin. Aku teringat sebuah rangkaian kata tentang cermin.

_Mirror never lies_. Cermin tidak pernah berbohong.

Lalu, yang kulihat apa? Bukankah aku manusia biasa? Kenapa aku punya sayap? Kita harus membuat pepatah baru. Jangan percaya cermin jika imajinasimu tinggi.

Aku meninggalkan cermin yang—kupikir—telah berbohong padaku. Aku mengambil pakaian untuk kukenakan. Aku memakai kemeja perempuan tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan rok putih selutut. Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Apa kau lapar, Nona?" tanya salah seorang _maid_ padaku. Aku mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan.

Setelah makan, aku memutuskan untuk membeli makanan ringan di _supermarket_. Buat cemilan saat belajar.

Sekarang, aku di sini. Di luar rumah. Bergegas untuk ke _supermarket_ terdekat. Semoga tidak ada makhluk aneh lagi. Entah kenapa aku jadi penakut seperti ini.

Saat aku berjalan menuju _supermarket_ yang berjarak satu kilometer dari rumahku, tak sengaja aku melihat beberapa mobil polisi yang sedang merubungi rumah tua dekat kedai _ramen_. Karena penasaran, aku mendekat ke arah mobil-mobil itu.

'Oh, untung bomnya sudah dijinakkan,' pikir seseorang yang sedang mengamati kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Ada bom? Di rumah kuno tak berpenghuni? Buat apa? Apa si peneror tidak cukup pintar untuk meneror? Apa yang dia incar?

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah _police line_. Di sana aku melihat...

Neji?

Apa yang dilakukannya?

Kulihat dia sedang menutup matanya. Aku mencoba membaca pikirannya dan aku melihat apa yang dilihat di angannya.

Seseorang sedang berlari dari sesuatu. Orang itu memakai jaket hitam dan topi merah. Lalu aku melihat plang nama jalan di persimpangan.

Ah, sakit!

Tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit. Sontak saja aku memegangi kepalaku. Aku melihat Neji, dia juga memegang kepalanya. Dia sudah membuka matanya. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik di sela-sela otakku.

Rasa empati yang tinggi ini ingin kubunuh saja. Aku berharap aku menjadi orang tercuek di dunia. Tapi aku tidak bisa.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa Neji menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membantu polisi? Menggunakan _klervoyans_-nya? Ah, curang! Kenapa Neji mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa digunakan untuk membantu polisi sedangkan aku tidak. Dia berusaha jadi mata batin polisi?

Membaca pikiran, _teleport_? Tidak berguna. Apa bagusnya kekuatanku?

Pantas saja dia kenal Sasuke. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, anak itu tidak ada di sini?

Aku mencari sosok Sasuke di kerumunan. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Malah aku mendapati seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengamati orang-orang. Dia duduk di anak tangga yang mengantarkan ke kedai _ramen_.

Tidak ada pikiran. Apa dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa? Aish, lupakan. Aku akan pergi mencari cemilanku dulu.

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berjalan santai ke arah _supermarket_. Aku mengamati orang-orang yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Tak terasa _supermarket_ yang kutuju tinggal beberapa meter. Aku berhenti sebentar. Saat itu juga aku melihat seseorang berjaket hitam dan topi merah berlari ke arahku. Itu orang yang kulihat saat membaca pikiran Neji. Matanya tak asing bagiku. Tapi siapa? Aku lupa.

Saat dia hampir melewatiku, dia mengambil tanganku dan aku ditariknya. Aku pun ikut berlari.

"Hei, arah _supermarket_ bukan ke sini," kataku padanya seraya berlari mengikuti tarikan tanganku.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," katanya seraya melihat ke arahku. Kami masih berlari entah-dari-apa.

"Sas-Sasuke?"

"Ini bukan saatnya minta penjelasan," katanya yang masih menarik lenganku. Dia menarikku ke arah gang kecil yang tak jauh dari situ. Dia melemparkanku ke arah tembok. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku.

"Ah," rintihku saat punggungku membentur tembok.

"Gunakan _teleport_-mu," katanya yang terengah-engah. Dia melihat kanan-kirinya seolah dia takut ada seseorang di situ.

"A-aku tidak—," kataku. Sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku dia mengambil pergelangan tanganku yang bebas dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku—lagi. Mataku terbelalak karenanya. Bagian yang mencuat dari topinya penempel pada pelipis kananku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku berada di pantai. Aku kenal pantai ini. Ini pantai di Tokyo. Tidak jauh dari rumahku. Hanya se-puluh kilo-meter.

Oke, aku baru sadar. Itu lumayan jauh jika di tempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada bibirku. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Hening. Hanya desiran ombak yang menyelimuti keheningan ini. Wajahku panas, pasti sekarang wajahku merah.

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Dia berjalan meninggalkan aku.

Dasar menyebalkan. Seenaknya mencium orang dan meninggalkan begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh tertidur karena menggunakan _teleport_? Untung aku sudah makan dan tidur. Jangan karena dia tahu masa depan, dia seenaknya meninggalkan orang. Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun? Setidaknya katakan sesuatu seperti 'maaf, telah menciumu' atau 'makasih sudah menyelamatkanku'.

Aku berjalan mengejar Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku menyesuaikan langkahku yang mungil dengan langkah panjangnya.

Kenapa jalannya cepat sekali?

Dia masuk ke dalam _supermarket_ yang tak jauh dari pantai. Aku pun mengikutinya—masuk ke dalam _supermarket_.

"Hei, Sasuke. Belum saatnya menjelaskan?" tanyaku yang setengah berteriak. Dia mengambil beberapa air mineral dalam kemasan.

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia berjalan ke arah tempat kosmetik berada. Dia mau beli bedak? Haha, lucu. Tapi sayangnya bukan bedak yang diambil. Kapas.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak _mood_ berbicara buka pikiranmu," kataku yang masih mengekor di belakang Sasuke tapi tetap tidak ada tanggapan. Aku mengikutinya ke arah apotek kecil yang ada dalam _supermarket_ itu.

"Aku butuh alkohol, kasa dan _plaster_," katanya pada penjaga apotek itu dan penjaga itu mengambilkannya dan dengan cepat dia memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan pergi ke arah kasir.

Orang ini benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Hei! Katakan sesuatu," kataku seraya menepuk lengan kirinya.

"Ah, sakit," katanya yang lebih tepat sebagai rintihan.

"Kenapa dengan lenganmu?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau diam untuk beberapa saat?" katanya agak membentak. Dia pun melanjutkan kegiatan jalannya ke arah kasir.

"Che," decihku melihatnya pergi ke arah kasir. "Sasuke menyebalkan, Sasuke menyebalkan, angkuh, jelek, segala keburukan bersarang padanya," rutukku seraya memandang Sasuke dan menyumpahinya. Aku pun mulai berjalan mengikutinya lagi.

"Terimakasih, silahkan datang kembali," kata seorang penjaga kasir kepada Sasuke yang beranjak meninggalkan tempat.

"Hei, Sasuke!" teriakku. Aku agak mempercepat jalanku agar tidak kehilangan jejak Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju bangku di pantai dengan pohon rindang menghalangi mataharinya. Dia duduk di bangku panjang itu dan melepaskan topi merahnya. Aku pun mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Dia membuka jaket hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan mecoba melepasnya. Aku mendengar rintihan yang sangat lirih dari mulutnya. Saat jaket itu sudah terlepas, terlihat lengan kemeja putihnya ternoda dengan warna merah.

"Kau terluka," kataku seraya melihat luka yang cukup dalam di lengan kiri Sasuke. Sepertinya luka itu berasal dari bilah pisau yang menggesek kulit lengannya.

"Biar aku bersihkan," kataku seraya mengambil barang yang dibeli olehnya. Aku baru sadar kegunaan benda-benda yang dibelinya tadi.

Aku menyobek lengan kemejanya yang memang sudah robek. Aku mengambil kapas dan airnya. Aku membasahi beberapa kapas dan membersihkan lukanya agar tidak infeksi.

Apa dia memandangiku? Rasanya dia melihat tembus melalui wajahku yang mulai memanas. Aku memberanikan diri melihat wajahnya. Benar saja, dia menatapku. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku. Menyelipkan helaian rambut pada belakang telingaku.

Aku mengambil alkohol yang dibelinya dan meneteskannya di atas kapas yang baru. Aku meratakan alkohol itu pada lukanya. Dan yang terakhir, aku menutup lukanya dengan kasa dan _plaster_-nya. Aku menyelimuti lengannya dengan kasa gulungan yang dibelinya dan merekatkan _plaster_ pada ujungnya.

"Nah, cepat sembuh, ya," kataku seraya menepuk pelan luka yang sudah tertutup kasa.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati Sasuke menatapku. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku kepada hamparan laut di depanku.

"Maaf, aku banyak bicara," kataku agak kikuk.

"Che," decihnya. Dia mengambil jaketnya dan beranjak untuk pergi. Disampirkannya jaket itu di bahunya dan tangannya masuk dalam sakunya. Dia berjalan meninggalkanku—lagi.

"He-hei, setidaknya bilang terimakasih," kataku yang setengah berteriak kepadanya. Aku mengikuti langkahnya di hamparan pasir.

"Ka-kau marah padaku?" tanyaku. Dan masih tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang marah, kan?" teriakku. "Kau, kau sudah mengambil ciuman pertamaku tanpa izin," sambungku. Dan dia berhenti. Dia berjalan ke arahku, dia berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah saat dia sudah sangat dekat denganku.

"Ji-jika kau tidak meu mengucapkan terimakasih juga tidak apa-apa," kataku yang gugup karena tatapan yang—menurutku—mengerikan. Dia masih berjalan mendekatiku dan aku memundurkan beberapa langkah jalanku.

"Kau kira itu bukan ciuman pertamaku?" katanya. Dia sudah tidak berjalan lagi tetapi mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku berusaha agar wajahku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Eh?"

"Aku mengetahui takdirmu dan takdirku," katanya.

"Eh?"

Dia mengeluarkan tangannya dari sakunya dan meraih belakang kepalaku sedangkan tangan lainnya mengunci punggungku. Dengan perlahan dia mengarahkan bibirnya kepada bibirku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan hidungnya menempel pada wajahku sedangkan bibirnya melumat bibirku. Aku menutup mataku. Menikmatinya. Perlahan tanganku terangkat dan meletakkannya pada pinggangnya. Aku memiringkan wajahku ke arah lain dan begitu pula Sasuke. Topinya jatuh. Kakiku agak jinjit, berusaha menyetarakan tinggiku dengannya.

Bulir hujan turun membasahi tubuh kami.

_Kissing in the rain_.

Kami terus melumat bibir satu sama lain. Sampai akhirnya kami melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengambil oksigen. Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku. Nafas kami memburu.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai ciuman ketigamu," kata Sasuke yang sontak membuat wajahku panas. "Dan kau juga sudah bisa mengendalikan _teleport_-mu," tambahnya.

Dia benar. Kami masih berada di pantai yang sama. Tidak berpindah tempat.

"Oh, lukamu," kataku seraya melihat perban yang menutupi lukanya. "Cepat pakai jaketmu. Nanti lukamu basah," sambungku.

Sasuke yang masih menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku hanya tersenyum. Dia mencium singkat bibirku. Kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang mengunci kepala dan punggungku. Dia mengambil jaketnya dan memakaikannya padaku. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan menariknya ke jalannya.

"Kita kemana?" tanyaku. Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan jongkok di depanku. Memberiku punggungnya.

"Naiklah," katanya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tahu kau akan tertidur," jelasnya. Dengan ragu aku naik ke punggungnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah entah-mana. Dia menggendongku di punggungnya.

Aku canggung. Tanganku kutaruh di atas bahunya. Apa tidak apa dengan lengannya?

"Lingkarkan tanganmu ke leherku jika kau tak mau jatuh," kata Sasuke.

Oh, tidak. Aku malu.

Perlahan aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya. Seperti yang dikatakannya. Dan perlahan aku menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa takdirku? Dan apa takdirnya? Apa hubungan kami di masa depan?

Oke, apa sekarang aku bisa menyukainya? Halo? Kemana perginya otakku yang selalu bertengkar ini? Apa aku sudah tertidur? Oh, hampir. Aku berada di ambang pintu sadar dan tak sadar. Meski begitu, otakku bekerja saat aku tidur. Aku bisa tahu apa yang terjadi di sekitarku saat aku tidur. Tapi kadang, aku juga tertidur pulas. Sangat jarang, sangat jarang aku tertidur pulas.

Seperti saat ini, aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa di sekitarku. Mungkin aku tertidur pulas—mungkin. Entah apa yang aku alami dan tiba-tiba aku merasa aku berada di ruangan. Hangat. Tapi di mana?

"Ini gadis yang kau ceritakan?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya di dekatku.

"Hn, dia orangnya," jawab seseorang. Aku tahu suara ini. Itu suara Sasuke.

"Ya, dia bukan manusia. Diumurnya yang ketujuh belas, umur manusianya sudah habis," kata seseorang tadi. Aku bingung dengan percakapan orang-orang ini. Mereka membicarakan siapa? Aku? Aku bukan manusia? Haha, konyol. Akhir-akhir ini orang-orang tak mempunyai selera humor yang bagus ternyata.

"Hn."

"Baiklah, gantikan bajunya. Nanti dia masuk angin," kata seseorang itu kemudian terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Sepertinya orang itu sudah pergi.

Tunggu sebentar. Ganti baju? Siapa yang menggantikan? Sasuke? Ah, bercanda.

Ayo, bangun, Hinata. Bangun. Atau kau akan ditelanjangi orang menyebalkan itu. Bangun atau tubuhmu akan dilihat orang lain. Bangun, Hinata. Bangun!

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Aku bangun terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan mendapati Sasuke sedang melihatku dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Dia bersandar di meja sebelah tempatku tidur dengan tangan dilipat di depan dadanya. Dan aku ada di atas tempat tidur berukuran _king size_.

Aku menelan ludahku. "A-apa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang masih dengan ekspresi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tahu kau akan bangun," katanya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia membuka lemari yang berada di dekatnya dan mengambil pakaian dari lemari itu.

"Aku hanya tidak mau tubuhku dilihat orang lain," kataku ceplas-ceplos.

"Siapa yang mau lihat tubuhmu itu, huh?" katanya seraya melemparkan kemeja putih padaku. "Lagi pula tubuhmu bisa dilihat tanpa melepas pakaianmu," sambungnya.

Aku melihat tubuhku yang basah karena hujan. Benar saja. Kemeja putihku basah dan air hujan itu membuat kemejaku transparan. Aku langsung menutupi tubuhku dengan kemeja yang dilemparnya.

"Dasar mesum," gumamku seraya menatap mata hitamnya.

"Kau bisa gunakan kamar mandiku," katanya seraya menunjuk salah satu pintu yang ada di situ.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah pintu yang ditunjuknya. Aku berjalan seraya menutupi tubuh bagian depanku. Dan aku berjalan dengan menghadapnya. Saat aku berjalan ke arah pintu, aku harus mundur. Aku takut dia memandangi tubuh bagian belakangku.

Oke, kurasa itu perbuatan bodoh dan kikuk.

Setelah kuganti pakaianku, aku menatap diriku pada cermin di kamar mandi Sasuke.

Aku menggunakan kemeja yang longgar di tubuhku dengan _hot pants_ putih menutupi sebagian kecil pahaku. Seperti aku melihat diriku di kamarku, aku mempunyai sayap. Sayap itu selebar tanganku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Aku bingung antara nyata dan khayalanku. Sayapku yang sekarang hanya berupa garis tegas yang membentuk sayap. Pendar yang selalu kulihat tampak pudar.

Aku tak mau ambil pusing tentang sayap itu. Aku pun keluar dari kamar mandi Sasuke.

"Ya, dia ada di sini," kata Sasuke yang mengenggam ponselnya di telinganya. Dia bersandar pada meja.

"Oh. Hn. Hn." Dia melihat ke arahku. Dia menutup ponselnya—mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia mengamatiku dari bawah ke atas.

"Neji akan ke sini," katanya seraya meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"A-aku mau ta-tanya sesuatu," kataku dengan gagap. Tak ada jawaban di sana. Kuanggap itu jawaban 'tanyakan saja'. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya.

Saat aku mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokanku. "A-a-apa yang ka-kau ketahui tetangku yang tidak kuketahui?" tanyaku. Akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dengan susah payah.

Dia menghela nafasnya. "Ada baiknya kau tidak mengetahuinya," katanya yang sontak saja membuat diriku sebal. Sepertinya kata-kata 'orang keren itu menyebalkan' sangat cocok dengan Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Tunggu. Berarti aku menganggapnya keren? Oke, kutarik kata-kataku. Dia tidak keren dan dia menyebalkan.

Dia membuka kemejanya yang basah. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang atletis. Dia berjalan ke arah tempatku tidur tadi dan menidurkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak enak badan," katanya. Dia menutup matanya.

Mungkin jika dia tahu dia akan pingsan, dia mencari tempat untuk berbaring. Che, lucu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang pingsan mencari tempat untuk pingsannya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Aku menyentuhkan tanganku pada dahinya. Panas. Aku menyentuh celananya. Kering. Kenapa dia tidak sekalian memakai baju? Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hei, kau tidak sadar?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya. Aku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. "Kau benar-benar tidak sadar?" Aku mencubit pipinya.

Sepertinya dia memang tidak sadar. Jadi, aku puas-puaskan mencubit pipinya.

"Sasuke bodoh," kataku seraya menarik pipinya. "Sasuke bodoh." Kutarik lagi pipinya.

Ah, tidak puas kalau dia tidur.

Aku pun meninggalkan Sasuke, hendak keluar kamar. Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Menengok kanan dan kiri. Aku keluar dan menutup pintunya pelan. Saat aku membalikkan badan tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

"Ah," kataku seraya mengusap-usap kepalaku yang terbentur seseorang.

"Kenapa mengendap-endap seperti pencuri?" tanya orang itu. Dan aku tahu suara itu. Suara yang berbicara dengan Sasuke saat aku tidur.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan mendapati seorang pria yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja rambutnya tidak seperti rambut Sasuke yang mirip pantat ayam. Rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat.

Oh, kenapa dunia ini penuh dengan Sasuke, sih? Satu Sasuke sudah membuatku jengkel apalagi ada dua seperti ini.

"Kenapa mengendap-endap?" tanyanya lagi yang sekarang mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. Aku memundurkan langkahku sehingga membentur pintu yang tertutup.

"A-ano, Sasuke tidur. Jadi, aku tidak mau mem-membangunkannya," jawabku gugup. Aku menahan nafasku.

"Kau tahu. Dengan penampilanmu seperti ini, kau bisa membuat seorang lelaki berbuat nekat," katanya yang setengah berbisik di telingaku.

Aku menutup mataku. Aku takut. Kalian tahu jika aku takut apa yang terjadi. Berpindah tempat. _Teleport_.

Jangan gunakan _teleport_. Jangan gunakan. Jangan. Jangan gunakan.

**:: BERSAMBUNG... ::**

Mikky : pengen bikin bingung _readers_, ah.

Chocolatos : eh?

Mikky : tentang inspirasi, Mikky cuma bercanda, kok. *krik

Chocolatos : ente beneran, gan? *ketagihan kaskus

Mikky : kasih tahu gak ya? hm... mending gak usah peduliin tentang itu. Hehe, rahasia pribadi *rahasa kok dibocorin*

Chocolatos : oke, agan-agan sekalian. Minta cendolnya, ya (baca : minta _review_-nya)


End file.
